


your fingertips, branding

by a spot of elle grey (minniemoments)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Breathplay, Chanyeol calls Jongdae baby a lot, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Hyung Kink, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemoments/pseuds/a%20spot%20of%20elle%20grey
Summary: “Baby, be good for me,” Chanyeol groans, thumbs massaging again, making his heartbeat quicker, “If you want me to stop…”“Three taps,” Jongdae sighs, tapping Chanyeol’s back three times in demonstration.“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asks, needing that confirmation, “Verbal yes or no, baby.”“Yes,” Jongdae says, brushing his nose against Chanyeol's, then pitches his voice low and soft so his words are felt more than heard, “Just kiss me, hyung.”
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	your fingertips, branding

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for [bea](https://twitter.com/beagochan)
> 
> special thanks to [alu](https://twitter.com/MlNMOONGlE?s=20) who was a big source of support to me while writing this and made me eager to write & to [jack](https://twitter.com/foxyboys) who helped when my mind was fried to smooth over some last details! ♥️
> 
> Fic wholly inspired by this image:  
> 

Jongdae whines into the kiss, letting Chanyeol angle his chin up with the pad of his thumbs. Chanyeol slips his tongue into Jongdae’s mouth, tasting and savouring, fingertips playing with the small hairs at the nape of his neck. Jongdae presses closer, arms finding their place around Chanyeol’s neck, in an attempt to ground himself. He wants to be good, keep his hips still, be a sweet little cockwarmer, but Chanyeol’s cock fills him up so well, nestled against his prostate and making him delirious with want. 

“So good,” Chanyeol murmurs, thumbs slipping down to trace patterns on Jongdae’s neck, trailing up again to lightly rest just beneath the corner of his jaw.

“Hyung,” Jongdae pleads softly, rubbing his cock against Chanyeol’s stomach, wet and messy, at the promise drawn by Chanyeol’s thumbs. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol curses like a prayer, quiet and low, rolling his hips to hear Jongdae’s breath hitch, “Dae, you’re sin.”

“Just want you,” Jongdae says, lips brushing Chanyeol’s as he grinds down, trying to tempt Chanyeol from cockwarming to fucking.

“Baby, be good for me,” Chanyeol groans, thumbs massaging again, making his heartbeat quicker, “If you want me to stop…”

“Three taps,” Jongdae sighs, tapping Chanyeol’s back three times in demonstration.

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asks, needing that confirmation, “Verbal yes or no, baby.”

“Yes,” Jongdae says, brushing his nose against Chanyeol's, then pitches his voice low and soft so his words are felt more than heard, “Just kiss me, hyung.”

Chanyeol kisses the tip of Jongdae’s nose, then a similar kiss on his forehead and cheeks, pulling that scratchy, half-giggle out of Jongdae, a sound Chanyeol chases after, swallows up, finally sealing their lips together again. Jongdae sighs contentedly, letting Chanyeol lead, easily opening up for him to let his tongue slide home into Jongdae's mouth. The kiss is sweet and intense like everything Chanyeol does, but the way Chanyeol's thumbs start massaging Jongdae's neck causes bites of electricity to snap and crackle around them.

The build-up has him rocking his hips, forgetting his instruction, trying to coax Chanyeol into applying that little bit of pressure to steal his breath.

“Baby,” Chanyeol chides, voice rough as he presses his thumbs over Jongdae's pulse points, breaking the kiss and slowly halting his oxygen flow, “Be good and sit still on hyung's cock.”

Jongdae has a second to nod before Chanyeol's mouth is back on his, plundering and dizzying as he keeps that gentle pressure for one, two, three more seconds, just long enough for Jongdae to hiccup into the kiss when Chanyeol eases the pressure, mouth still coveting his own, breathing him in.

Chanyeol holds him captive until Jongdae makes a soft, choked-off whimper that barely leaves his throat, fingernails digging into his back. Chanyeol parts with a groan, pupils lust blown, burning with the need to bring Jongdae back to his lips.

Jongdae’s breath is harsh, and he tries to focus on the way Chanyeol’s imprinting small circles along his neck, a hint of heat placating and teasing the sensitive skin. It's not enough to burn like the marks on his hips and thighs, but its siren call is a soft hum, answered by small shocks singing sweet against Chanyeol's skin.

“It’s okay to go harder…” Jongdae says when the swimming sensation subsides, gaze conflicted between looking at Chanyeol’s eyes and Chanyeol’s kiss-swollen lips, fingers creeping, curling and tangling in soft, silky strands.

“ _Dae_ ,” Chanyeol says, voice low, forehead against his, heat burning a lick too warm before cooling again, “C’mere.”

Chanyeol’s lips drag lazily against his, licking, then nipping his bottom lip, a sting quickly soothed by Chanyeol sucking softly, slowly accompanied by the gradual pressure being applied to Jongdae’s pulse points again. 

Jongdae’s arms tighten around Chanyeol’s neck, trying to steady himself as Chanyeol switches to kissing him properly, hips rocking up into Jongdae just to tease, a reminder of each place he’s being claimed and toyed with. His moan gets caught in his throat, too little air for the sound to come out, and the adrenaline of fear-turned-pleasure makes him clench around Chanyeol’s cock, thighs and hips working to keep still and denying the urge to ride Chanyeol down to his last breath.

Chanyeol releases him with a shuddering curse, kisses him softly like he's worshipping, lips lingering to swallow Jongdae’s short exhales. His hands drop to rest at the base of Jongdae’s neck, thumbs restlessly drawing lines, unwilling to go too far. Jongdae’s lightheaded, heartbeat hammering while his lungs work to bring him back down.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks gentle yet breathy like he was the one being choked instead of Jongdae, eyes heavy on his neck and the slight bruises there, studying the light purplish-red tint and wondering how long it’ll last.

Jongdae nods, not sure he can speak just yet. He sees the worry flash in Chanyeol’s eyes at the non-verbal response, pulls Chanyeol in again for a chaste kiss, whispering “M’fine” against his mouth, quiet and barely audible. 

He clears his throat to try again and feels Chanyeol’s thumbs as he swallows, already wants them back where they belong, pressing their love into his skin, but he sees the concern etched in his boyfriend’s face and follows up with a “Really” that sounds stronger, assuring.

Chanyeol searches Jongdae’s eyes, wanting to be sure, then responds with a soft “Okay” that makes Jongdae kiss him again, working to wash away the uncertainty and hesitation. Wants to focus Chanyeol’s attention where he needs it, sighing when he feels Chanyeol relax and melt against him. His hands are back in Chanyeol’s hair, massaging, scratching, gripping, pulling to hear him whine into the kiss, drinking in the melodic sound. His body humming in kind, reacting to the way Chanyeol’s hands drift, trailing down, down, down and letting heated fingertips settle and hold Jongdae’s hips like something holy and damning.

“Hyung,” Jongdae says low and sultry, reveling in the way Chanyeol shivers beneath him, darting his tongue out to taste Chanyeol’s lips again, “Haven’t I been good? Don’t I deserve a fuck?”

“Baby,” Chanyeol says, grip tight when he grinds up, circling his hips, “If you wanna be fucked, you need to be on your back.”

Jongdae’s “please” is muted, swallowed down by Chanyeol kissing him deep, a hand leaving his hip to pull him down, keep him close when they hit the mattress, rolling to flip their positions so Jongdae’s beneath him. The movement causing Chanyeol to slip out and Jongdae’s whimpering into the kiss, thighs tight on Chanyeol’s waist, impatient for Chanyeol to come back to him, fill him up like he wants and needs.

“I know, baby,” Chanyeol coos, dusts kisses, hot and open, at the base of Jongdae’s neck, holding Jongdae’s hip harsh enough to bruise, sliding back in with a sharp thrust that makes Jongdae arch up, sensitive from cockwarming for hours, “Is that better?”

Jongdae struggles to form words, only half whimpers escaping his mouth, as Chanyeol fucks into him with long rolls, aiming for his prostate and using his weight to press Jongdae into the mattress, mouth finding the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, biting and sucking, intending to mark. Jongdae uselessly tries to arch up, get friction on his cock, only to be pinned and at Chanyeol’s mercy, fingernails trailing and scratching his love in red, like etching runes to praise how his voice can’t. He can’t catch his breath, can’t summon the air needed to speak and verbalize how good it is.

Chanyeol changes his pace, going faster and harder, and Jongdae feels tears prick at his eyes, thighs tight and almost interrupting Chanyeol’s movements, loving how deep Chanyeol is.

“Breathe, baby,” Chanyeol murmurs, peppering soft kisses up his neck, hands and elbows travelling up to cage Jongdae in, making it easier to pound into him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jongdae whines, wrecked and broken, “Kiss me, please. Need your mouth.”

Chanyeol kisses Jongdae like he wants to consume him, tongue demanding, taking each sound Jongdae makes. Holding Jongdae down when he thrusts longer, slow hip rolls like he’s savoring the feeling, cataloging each reaction, only to switch back to shallow, harsh fucks that make Jongdae grip Chanyeol’s hair, needing his mouth to be quiet, to anchor him and distract him from the tears that finally spill, overwhelmed.

He feels his orgasm building, feels how Chanyeol makes his body hum electric, a wound coil ready to snap. His mind hazy at how Chanyeol keeps him in place, only able to take Chanyeol however he gives.

“Baby, wanna cum inside…” Chanyeol says in a low groan, then dipping his head to whisper in Jongdae’s ear, “I’ll rim you, even if you tell me to pull out.”

“ _God,_ ” Jongdae says, voice cracking over the word.

“Yes or no, babe,” Chanyeol says with a soft laugh, strokes long and deep as if that’ll help Jongdae think.

Jongdae breathes out a “Yeah”, wanton and sweet, followed by the plea, “Wanna be choked, hyung.” Chanyeol curses, kisses Jongdae loving and complementing how he’s fucking, using one hand to cover Jongdae’s throat, pressing slow as he toys with Jongdae’s tongue. Adrenaline spikes through Jongdae, licking up his spine, an internal clock ticking down each breath left, breaking him and pulling him under until he cums, arching just to be pinned, voice distant and inaudible. Cum spilling warm on his stomach, smeared by how Chanyeol fucks him through it, hand and mouth releasing him.

His lungs merciful and overworked, barely allowing for whimpers to slip through, too sensitive and stimulated from Chanyeol still hitting his prostate. Tears flowing freely and making Chanyeol murmur praise about how well he takes his cock, how pretty he is, how crazy he’s driving him. He whines high, wrecked, begging for Chanyeol to cum, _please, hyung,_ please, clenching to push him over the edge. His breath hitches when Chanyeol finally snaps, groaning and grinding his hips slow, filling Jongdae up, leaning in so Jongdae stays still, taking everything Chanyeol’s giving.

Chanyeol captures Jongdae’s mouth again, moans and shivers, still working his cum in, thumb idly massaging Jongdae’s neck. Jongdae melts into the kiss, content to taste Chanyeol all night, letting his lips distract him from the pleasure-pain of overstimulation a while longer before he taps Chanyeol’s back three times.

“Okay,” Chanyeol says, quiet and affectionate, kissing chaste when he pulls out, whispering encouragement sweet and low when Jongdae whines at the loss.

Chanyeol works them into a spooning position, keeping Jongdae close to his chest, asking him if he’s okay, is he sure, does he hurt anywhere, take a deep breath for me - having Jongdae repeat m’fine, yes, Yeol, really, okay fine, breathing deep just to assuage his worry, relaxing and melting into Chanyeol’s embrace. Getting lost in the patterns Chanyeol draws in his skin, coming down and drawing patterns of his own on Chanyeol’s arm.

“Up for a bath?” Chanyeol asks, kissing the nape of Jongdae’s neck.

Jongdae responds with a hum of agreement, getting distracted by how Chanyeol’s kiss turns into soft sucks and nips. Chanyeol manages to stop just long enough to remind Jongdae that his earlier words were a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, let me know your favorite part! ♥️  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aspotofellegrey)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/aspotofellegrey)


End file.
